The present invention relates to a baby walker designed to stably support a child learning to walk.
Various baby walkers have been desclosed, and have appeared on the market. These baby walkers are commonly supported on wheels or casters. As the child pushes the legs against the ground, the wheels or casters are turned to move the baby walker forward or backward. While walking, the child's legs may be jammed in the wheels or casters easily. Therefore, conventional baby walkers are not safety in use. Further, wires and hairs may be adhered to the axles of the wheels or casters to affect the rotation of the wheels or casters.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a track type moving base for a baby walker so that the child's legs will not be jammed while the child is supported on the baby walker to learn walking. The moving base is made in the form of a track comprised of a series of parallel rollers, and an endless belt mounted around the rollers. Gears are mounted on the first and last rollers on two opposite ends and respectively engaged with parallel teeth on the inside wall of the endless belt, and the endless belt is turned around the rollers to move the baby walker forward or backward as the child pushes the legs against the endless belt.